There are applications and services that utilize an information terminal and location information. For example, applications and services utilizing augmented reality (AR) techniques have been provided, owing to the development of the AR techniques and the spread of mobile information terminals such as smartphones. When a mobile information terminal displays a motion image captured by a camera included in the mobile information terminal on a display screen included in the mobile information terminal, the mobile information terminal uses its location information to superimpose and display additional display information (content) such as a description of a subject present in the motion image.
More specifically, the mobile information terminal, for example, acquires its location information and the direction of imaging of the camera, and identifies the imaging area imaged by the camera from the location information and the imaging direction information. Further, from a server apparatus, the imaging apparatus acquires information on a content associated with a geographical position present in the identified imaging area, and superimposes and displays the content at the corresponding position in the motion image displayed on the display screen.
When the location of the mobile information terminal changes with movement of its user, the imaging area imaged by the camera changes as well. In this case, the mobile information terminal continuously acquires its location and updates the display position of the content on the display screen in accordance with the change in the acquired location. The content may thus be displayed while following the change in the location of the mobile information terminal. In this way, a service such for example as providing a description of a building imaged by the camera included in the mobile information terminal or navigating is provided utilizing an AR technique.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-257865.